


Not An Elf Maiden

by Mawgon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-monogamous elves, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgon/pseuds/Mawgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Rivendell, Kíli talks to Dwalin about how this one elf maiden is rather attractive. <br/>Problem: This elf is not a maiden. <br/>Solution: Not-an-elf-maiden is very understanding and offers to explain the differences to Kíli. In great detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19767565#t19767565

„That’s not an elf maid“

Kíli freezes. What does Dwalin mean, that is not ... oh. 

“Not tha there is anything wrong with that”, Dwalin continues. 

It is too late. The not-elf-maid already looks at him. 

Dwalin nudges him. 

“The lad wants to tell you something.”

Kíli feels his face heat. He never intended to say anything to any of the elves! And now, the elf, who is not a maiden, looks at him expectantly. 

“You are very beautiful.” There, he said something. Now the elf can laugh at him, and then he can hide somewhere and die. 

“Thank you, Kíli.”

The elf looks him straight in the eyes, and his sensual voice does ... things to Kíli’s body. 

“We will meet again.”

And just like that, he is gone. 

“That went well, don’t you think?”

“Sure. He’ll have a good laugh at my expense. And it is all your fault!”

Dwalin shakes his head. “He will see you later. Didn’t you notice? He likes you. Even remembered your name.”

Kíli huffs. The elf just wanted to mess with his head, that’s all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have more chapters than planned. Prompter requested that Not-an-elf-maiden be the best lover ever, so ... I feel I have to write something really good. Which will take time.

That night, Kíli is not in the mood to join the other dwarves in their room. Instead, he seeks out a spot in the gardens. He needs to think. 

Never before had he considered the possibility that he might be attracted to a male. Not that he ever felt attracted to anyone in that way. The elves are ... they should be ugly, with their beardless faces, but they are not. And Kíli feels better about his lack of beard when he sees them. They manage to be stunningly beautiful even without a beard ... especially the one who is, much to Kíli’s chagrin, not a maid.   
On the other hand, being pushed by Dwalin to talk to an elf maid would not have been much better. 

“Kíli.”

He turns around, and touches smooth silk. The elf stands so close Kíli has to stumble back a few steps so they aren’t touching anymore. “You.”

“Call me Úlleth.” The elf smiles. “It seems you mistook me for an elf maid.”

Kíli doesn’t answer, but feels himself blush. 

“I admit the differences are subtle ... if you wish, I could explain them to you in more detail.” 

The sensual voice causes heat to pool deep in Kíli’s belly. What is happening to him? “So ... what are they?”

“We should continue this conversation in my room. Follow me.”

It is more a request than an order, but Kíli follows nevertheless. After all, he needs to know the differences between elves of either sex, or he could embarrass himself more, right?

Úlleth leads him to a spacious bedroom. It is a very ... personal kind of room, and Kíli feels like he is in over his head. Of course, there can be no naughty business, because they are both male ... Dwalin didn’t seem to think that a hindrance, though ...

“Take your shoes off, please.”

Kíli removes his shoes – he would do anything for that voice. 

“You may want to stand on a chair for better view” the elf offers, and gestures towards an elegant chair that hardly looks like it could endure the weight of a dwarf. 

It is a bit humiliating, but he is a lot shorter than an elf, and he does appreciate being at eye level, so he climbs on the chair, which miraculously does not break, or even creak under his weight. 

“There. Now, pay attention.” The elf gently takes Kíli’s hand and places it on his beardless chin. “The jaw of male elves is usually a bit broader, though not by much, than that of female elves.”

All Kíli can think of is his fingers on that delicate skin, and how wonderful it feels. 

“Next, the shoulders.” Úlleth places Kíli’s hands on said shoulders. The fabric of his clothes is nearly as soft as his skin, Kíli notices, though there is a bit of roughness due to embroideries. 

“Mine are broader than those of an elf maiden would be. Again, the difference is not as pronounced as it might be with Men and Halflings, but it is there.”

Kíli absent-mindedly caresses the soft fabric. “Muscles?” he asks, for he can feel the outline of those under the elf’s clothes. 

“Ah, yes. You need a better view, of course”, Úlleth breathes close to Kíli’s ear. And then he starts unbuttoning his robe. 

Kíli has to make a conscious effort to keep his mouth from gaping when inches and inches of creamy white skin are revealed. 

Finally, all the buttons are opened, and the elf ... shrugs off his robe, revealing his completely naked body!

“There. Let us continue.” He places Kíli’s hands on his shoulders again, lets him trace the outlines of slender muscles. 

By now, Kíli is torn between shame and arousal. The elf doesn’t sound like he is making fun of Kíli, but ... he does all this explaining ... on the other hand, this is not how anatomy lessons usually go. 

“Unlike Men, our kind does not have differences between the sexes when it comes to muscles”, Úlleth continues the lesson. “Great strength, condensed on small space is how all of us are built. This aesthetically more pleasing form often causes Men to mistake our males for females.” He rakes his eyes over Kíli. “Some of us, however, consider more visible muscles to be a pleasing sight, also.”

Has the temperature in the room suddenly risen, or is it just Kíli’s imagination?

“Do you wish to continue?”

“... yes?”

“Chest ...” Again, Kíli’s hands are placed on the body part mentioned. “Do you notice how hard it feels? An elf maiden would be much softer there, though our kind does not grow as pronounced bosoms as the mortal races.”

Kíli dares to run his thumb over one of the pink nipples. Úlleth’s breath hitches. “And yes ... both sexes enjoy stimulation in this area.”

“Interesting ...” He tries again, and this time, the elf closes his eyes and moans softly. 

“You should step down now, for a better view”, Úlleth invites, and Kíli cannot resist. Now, his eyes are almost level with the elf’s belly. And does he ever have a good view! The elf’s erection is longer than he would have thought possible, hardly obscured by what little hair grows on his body. 

“Hips”, Ùlleth continues, placing Kíli’s hands there. “Pay attention to those. Males will often wear clothes tight around the hips to emphasize how narrow they are, while elf maidens prefer more flowing robes.”

Kíli lets his hands run towards the thighs. “You haven’t mentioned the most obvious difference.”

“Is your curiosity satisfied, or do you want to ... feel?”


	3. Chapter 3

Kíli shivers. His curiosity is fully satisfied, but his arousal is very much not. Somewhere during this ... anatomy lesson, his trousers have become much too tight. 

“Feel”, he whispers. 

Promptly, his hand is guided to wrap around the shaft. “At this point, confusion should be hardly possible anymore ... though I admit I have never seen a naked dwarf.”

“Wanna change that?” Kíli is surprised by his own boldness. 

“I should like that, indeed.” Úlleth removes Kíli’s hand from his body and walks towards the bed. “You should disrobe in any case, as I do not want earth on my sheets.”

With trembling hands, Kíli sets to the task of removing his too many layers of clothes. Finally, he removes his smallclothes. 

He notices the elf’s gaze on his body, and it makes him grow even harder. 

“In bed, there are several things one can do with elf maidens and males alike, but I presume you want to concentrate on the differences?”

Kíli nods. 

“Do you want to lie down for this?”

Instead of trying to use his voice, Kíli climbs the bed and lies down. He feels exposed, but the only thing it does is arouse him even more. The linen sheets are cool to the touch, which makes him notice how heated his body is. 

“You are beautiful”, Ùlleth comments before he kneels down, legs spread around Kíli’s hips. 

“You’re joking.” He has too little beard, and in the eyes of an elf ...

“No, truly, you are.” The elf places two fingers on Kíli’s mouth. “The ring fingers of male elves tend to be a bit longer in comparison to the first fingers ... a rather subtle difference.”

Kíli parts his lips to suck those slender, delicate fingers into his mouth, feel the difference with his tongue. 

“A more obvious difference ...” Úlleth removes his fingers “Is taste.” 

Kíli sits up with a frustrated groan. “Taste?”

“Yes.” The elf trails his fingers along his erection, catching some drops that have formed at the head. “Do you want to taste?”

Kíli shivers with arousal. Never ever would he have imagined that ... “Aye.” He licks his lips and reaches for the elf’s hand. Only the tip of his tongue touches, and he doesn’t taste all that much on the delicate fingers. But there is more where that came from ...

Úlleth notices his gaze and smiles. “Would you like to feel with your mouth?”

Kíli can only moan and open his mouth in response as he sinks back into the sheets. 

The elf moves up alongside his body, and then pushes his erection between Kíli’s parted lips. 

“This feeling should be rather unique”, he explains, caressing Kíli’s lips with his fingers. “A maiden would not require you to open your mouth as wide. And pay attention to the taste ... a maiden should have a pleasantly tart taste ... ”

Kíli moans, trying to take more of the erection, feel more. He presses his tongue to the head, tries to encourage more liquid to flow. 

“With a maiden, you would usually be more gentle, while I ...” Finally the elf loses his countenance and moans softly. “I enjoy this.”

He looks into Kíli’s eyes. “You cannot take my full length like this”, he says with this sensual voice that makes Kíli tremble in anticipation. “If you want to feel more ....”

Kíli pulls back “Please!”

“Very well. Stay like this.”

Úlleth runs his hand over Kíli’s body, touching every single inch of skin, in places Kíli would have considered rather boring, but oh, his whole body aches for touch by now. The gentle, teasing fingers on his nipples, the warm lips on his collarbone ...

“More”, he begs, even though he has no idea what it is he wants. 

On reaching the hips, the elf slips both hands under his behind. “Do you want to feel me ... inside?”

Kíli is confused, but only for a short moment, before he feels a finger on his ... hole. The suggestion makes him moan with desire. “Is that even possible?”

“Shall we try? One finger?”

It is not a finger he wants inside him, but it is better than nothing. 

“Turn around.” 

The procedure repeats, touches and kisses on his back, and now he can feel his erection press into the mattress. Every time he ruts into the mattress, gentle hands lift his hips. “Wait for me.”

And trembling with arousal, he obeys. 

Then, finally, a finger touches. It is slick with oil, and pushes inside him more easily than he would have thought. He moans into the pillow as he realizes – it might fit. The elf is in no hurry, stretches and pushes, touching a point that seems so much more sensitive ... “More!”

“Are you sure?” He feels a kiss on his back. “

“Damn sure.”

Another finger is added, and Kíli pushes against them, eager to take more. Úlleth holds him down, forces him to be patient. 

When he finally adds a third finger, Kíli is not sure he will last any longer. “If you don’t hurry, I’ll come from just this”, he complains. 

The elf just chuckles, and the sound sends hot shivers all over Kíli’s body. “I would like to see that.”

But he finally, finally removes his fingers, and ... oh! This feels larger than it looked. “Deeper”, Kíli demands, and slowly, so very slowly, he is given what he wants. 

“Can you feel it?”, Úlleth asks, embracing his body and pulling him on his side near effortlessly. 

“Oh, aye”, Kíli gasps. There is no mistaking this elf for a maiden now. 

“If you were with a maiden”, his lover whispers “You would not feel her flesh inside you now ... she might use something carved out of wood ...”

Kíli shivers. He has never even heard of that. It sounds deliciously depraved. “Why that, instead of ... the other way round?”

Ùlleth caresses his chest, but, most frustratingly, does not move inside him. “To give you pleasure. I forgot ...” He gently rocks his hips, once. “Males enjoy this more. I will show you why, later.”

Kíli can feel damn well that he enjoys this a lot. It would be even better if he could move ... but true to his words, the elf is surprisingly strong for his slender build, holding Kíli in place. “Feel. Just feel”, he whispers. 

The member inside him is so long, longer than any dwarf’s would be, but at the same time slender enough to fit. Just perfect. And then there are those teasing fingers on his nipples ... “Move”, he moans. “Oh please, move.”

“Why the impatience? We have all night.” A hand trails down over his belly. “And you are still aroused.”

He gasps when his lover moves again, just once. 

“Is it uncomfortable for you to be aroused? Do you want it to stop?” Gentle hands caress his face, rub over his stubble. 

“No ... I just ...” He never thought about it this way. It is true, they have all night. He is not alone in his bedroll, trying to finish before anyone notices. 

“Not used to this?” A finger caresses his lips, and he opens his mouth, sucks it in. Knowing that his lover intends to keep him in this state of arousal all night ... it is nearly too much. 

The next gentle move has him trembling, shivering, and deep inside him, muscles clench. But no release. 

“Is there something you would prefer to do, instead?” Úlleth asks, his breath just a tiny bit out of pace. 

“No ... show me ... please.” 

Wet fingers continue to stroke his lips, pushing inside whenever he opens his mouth. He explores the soft skin with his tongue, shudders at the touch of sharp nails. 

Again and again he thinks himself just on the edge of release when his lover stills, doesn’t move anymore until Kíli has calmed down. 

“Pay attention. Feel”, Úlleth whispers when he finally starts to move in earnest. And Kíli does feel, feels that there is a spot he desperately wants to be touched inside him, feels the hot liquid when his lover climaxes inside him. 

“Feel.” Soft fingers touch his erection, for the first time that night, and it is all he needs. 

 

Suddenly, there is cold air where another body used to be, and he looks around in confusion. 

Úlleth dries his hands and returns to the bed. “Do you want to stay?”

What a question! Kíli nods. 

“May I braid your hair?”

It is a strange question, but he agrees, and finds that he enjoys it – having his hair brushed while he is pressed to a warm body, and then ... those slender fingers in his hair. 

Elves _love_ hair, he realizes in his dizzy, happy brain. Can’t get enough of it. That must be the reason why they all grow it so long. Úlleth runs those fingers through his hair as if the sensation is the best he ever experienced. 

Kíli can even feel an erection press to his back as the braiding continues. He rocks his hips a bit, and is rewarded with a soft moan. 

“Patience”; his lover murmurs, and continues braiding. 

When he is done, he trails his fingers down Kíli’s back. “I promised to show you another important way in which my body differs from that of an elf maiden ... are you interested?”

“Of course.”

“Open your hand.” 

From somewhere next to the bed, Úlleth takes a tiny bottle of oil, some of which he drips on Kíli’s hand. He puts the bottle away and rubs the oil into Kíli’s index finger. 

“That should be enough. Now ...” He raises himself to his knees and guides Kíli’s hand not to his erection, but behind. “There. Gentle.”

This is the same he did with Kíli in the evening. At first, Kíli cannot feel much except the tight heat around his finger. 

“And now move ... can you feel it?”

There is something. A spot that feels different. Kíli presses his finger to it and is rewarded with a gasp. 

“That is it. A maiden would not have this ... that is why she would use ...” A moan. “... use a toy to stimulate you, to have her hands free.”

“Women have another opening.” Not that Kíli knows all that much about it. Much as he likes to talk about pretty girls, actually talking to them ... is a different thing entirely. 

“Indeed. Yet this one is for the act of bodily union within marriage. Nothing to ... ah! ... experiment with.”

“But this one here is for experimenting?” Kíli moves his finger some more. 

He likes this, he decides. He is exhausted from the experience he just had, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy making an elf lose control. They all look as if they have a stick up their asses ... well, this elf now has Kíli’s finger inside him. 

And Úlleth is so beautiful under his hands, gasping and moaning. The rapid rythm Kíli sets is something he is not used to, and he writhes so beautifully under it. 

Still, his endurance is amazing, Kíli notices. Of course, there are ways to remedy it. He uses his free hand to stroke his lover’s erection, and that is what finally does the trick. 

Oh yes. Making an elf lose control might become one of his favourite pastimes. 

 

When he walks back to their quarters, whistling a tune, without a care in the world, Kíli feels the best he ever has. It was not what he pictured his first experience to be like, but it was better than that, in more ways than one. 

He feels that nothing can ruin his mood now. 

The scowling face of his uncle proves him wrong. “Um. What is the matter, uncle?”

“Where have you _been_ all night?” Uncle Thorin growls. 

“Just got some rest.” Kíli lies. He hardly got any sleep at all. “Away from everyone’s snoring, you know?”

“Oh yeah? And what is this braid in your hair?”

Kíli freezes. The braid. He had forgotten the braid. 

“You have been ogling the elf maidens ...” Thorin’s brow furrows. “Tell me the truth.”

“I wasn’t with any elf maiden, I swear!” He is very sure of that. So very, very sure, indeed. 

“A male elf, then?”

His uncle sees right through him, like his mother always does. Must be in the family. “... perhaps?”

“Leave the lad alone.” Suddenly, a heavy hand descends onto his shoulder. “What he does in the bedroom is not for you to ask. Privacy, you know?”

“Are you telling me I should smile at the fact that my nephew fucks – or worse, _is_ fucked by – an elf?”

“No one asks you to smile”, Dwalin retorts. “If the lad is old enough to risk his life, then he’s old enough to decide with whom to share his bed.”

Thorin growls, but doesn’t say anything. He is defeated by his own weapons. After all, he was the one to argue with Kíli’s mother that Kíli was old enough to make his own decisions. 

Kíli grins gleefully. It feels _good_ to be an adult.


End file.
